Confessions of a lustful soldier
by suzuki kiyo
Summary: UPDATE! CHAPTER 3!part one of two...a bet was made.
1. Chapter 1

**Confessions of a lustful soldier**

**Zechs x Noin Rating: T ( innuendo, swearing, sexual situations)**

**Genre: romance, lime**

**Chapter 1- impure thoughts? Oh father, I have sinned.**

"**I'll be in the shower."**

**I nodded and watched as my handsome roommate walked up to the stairs. I shook my head and walk to the spacious living room to flop my tired self on the couch. I really don't know why I, Lucrezia Noin, rising star of Victoria academy, had to be paired up with the hot newbie. Zechs Marquise was his name and he had been sent here by Treize. As random thoughts swirled into my head, I bite my lip and close my eyes, sighing. Then…**

**He came into my thought again.**

**_Zechs…Nice name. He doesn't sound German._ I snap my neck collar buttons open to let in some air. It had been a year and three months since since we had met and already I was going soft on him. It wouldn't be too good on my record. No, no, no, it wouldn't, but…_mmm! He looks so…cute._ I shudder in disgust at the impure thought. _Lucy! Hold your intimate fantasies for later! Or never! Just don't think about.._ but as I rub my forehead to try to clear my head; no effect, my fantasies were taking over. I give in and dream as Zechs embraces me and his nice fit arms wrap themselves around me and my delicate hands graze his nice European back…**

"**Hello...daydreaming, are you?"**

**I open a lazy eye to see face to face with the fantasy man in question. I keep my blush well hidden along with my stoic, unaffected mask. I reply with a grunt.**

"**I see you are back to reality?"**

"**Yes. Thanks for your apparent concern, but my dreams are none of your business."**

"**You're right. My mistake."**

"**I guess I accept your apology."**

**He rolls his eyes and sits casually on the armrest. It took me a minute to realize that he seriously looked hot in only a pair of jeans. All stays quiet for a minute, until Zechs eyes me and asks what we should order for lunch. I shrug and yawn boredly. He shrugs also and turns to pick up the phone and dial. I take another heated glance at him and continue where I had left off. _ah, yes…my delicate hands caressing you're your brazen, muscled back, until you playfully push me into the flowery garden ground and we both laugh. Then as we gaze lovingly into each other, we-_**

"**Noin? Anything specific on your end of the pizza?"**

**I twitch an angry eyebrow and hold my tortured head in my hand. How can one guy entrance me to the point of daily love-making illusions? I growl softly and wave him off passively, signaling him that I couldn't care less of what my lunch contained. Zechs sighs and finishes his call before looking back at me again with his blue, ocean-like eyes full of concern. Another lure into fantasyland. **

**"Something seems to be distracting you...am I correct?"**

**"mmh..maybe.It's not homework related if you're wondering. I'm excelling at that just fine."**

**"alright, then." He nods and feels my forehead for warmth, even though he knew I didn't catch colds...maybe he was catching onto me.**

**He moves his hand from my forehead to my left cheek, seemingly waiting for my reaction. **

**"hmm...I see."**

**I,in wide effort, stand still, desperately trying to supress my urge to throw him down on the couch and kiss him to death,or worse, strip us both off and...**

**I was too enthralled in my own perversion that I hadn't noticed that Zechs had stealthily lowered his grabby hands all the way down to my waist and having caught me off guard. **

**"well well, wait 'till everybody hears that I have finally seduced the stonehead soldier of Victoria academy. I have to say, Lu, you were awfully sturdy back there though."**

**I hated that devious,charming smirk he wore on now. His manners are flawless and enticing. Thanks to those, I was now pinned to the couch and he was breathing on my neck! If he wasn't shirtless right now, I might've resisted. Then again, he wold've taken his shirt off to annoy me even more. I think i'm finally cracking...**

**And he knows it.**

End of chapter 1- send reviews!


	2. Chapter 3

**Confessions of a lustful soldier**

**Zechs x Noin**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: lemon **

**

* * *

****An: Hello, fellow awaiting readers and the rest, I hope you're doing well today. Today just happens to be deadline day and tadah! Here is the awaited "long" version of the story! And of course, there is a chapter 3 in the works…Somewhere in the depths and cave pits of my brain is where. Hah hah. Anyway, won't keep ya much longer. And here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zechs Marquise (sighs) nor Lucrezia Noin. They belong to the gundam whiz crew at Bandai Japan and Sunrise Co.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 (long version) "I gave into him…and he loved me Father."**

**Before you know it however, we end up butt naked and all on the floor, along with our clothes. Why can a "simple" man like he persuade me to do something like this? His hidden charms, I guess. It took me a minute to realize that I was on top of him and that I wasn't just staring at his beautiful nail blue eyes, but also at his hard, chiseled and greatly toned chest below.**

"**Do you mind If I become your early morning gym partner? I'd really love to get your abs." Although…sitting on him like that would've also been a good place for sit-ups and random conversations.**

**He laughed at my question. An odd rarity to see with him which I'd end up rarely seeing again for awhile. I smile and lean down kiss him as he sensually crawls his fingers upward on my spine, making me tingle excitedly. He nuzzles his head on my chest and suckled my hardened nipples. I dig my nails softly on his chest. Growling softly, Zechs quickly returns to my face to reclaim my lips while his hands continue to massage my breasts. As we kissed, we could feel the desire that had encased us from all those short years together. I knew how I wanted this moment and I had just realized that he had also.**

**Then he moved his hands from my breasts down to my waist and used his keen dexterity to find and please all my tender and touchy spots. All this pleasure made me whimper and tighten my grip on his shoulders. When he finally entered though, the feeling was only a twinge of pain, so I had shut my eyes briefly; the rest as great. No, awesome. Reacting to his quick and fast fashion, I bounced up against him. He slowed down his pace for me until I would catch up with and match him back in thrusts. We rocked each other until I finally gave in and was the first to come. We both collapsed on the floor, sweaty and tired.**

**That is, until the late night pizza finally came.**

**(okay...tell me what you thought of this. I personally think it's "decent"...although i feel I've gotten a little stale in my lemons. If you're got pointers for me, send 'em at Suzuki kiyo at diamondo282yahoo.ca or leave 'em at the reviews page. But...i have something to satiate you in waiting for chapter 3...a little Epilogue that I'll put on every two chapters, starting today.)**

**

* * *

****Epilogue-Chapter alpha "Debauchery, excess and drunken misconduct. Forgive me again, dear Father."**

**I really don't know why Cupid is torturing me to follow him in his every stupid and jackass action. Simple yet complicated. My voice of reason couldn't stop him and I was still very much worn out from first two or three times of sex to win him over if that sense, but damn it, he did it. And brought me down with him.**

**He had snuck into the vehicule hangar and had "borrowed" the jeep that was stationed there. Not to to mention the two large boxes of pizza we had ordered long ago had finally arrived and he had also taken some wine from the military cellar...and to think, i was just made love to by this daredevil a few hours back! We ended up having a small "picnic" out on the hill which overlooked the academy. The future lightning count raised his glass to mine and made a toast to our newfound sex life. I sigh in defeat and raise my wine glass to his and rolled my eyes. A sober, half-naked Zechs was much better than a half-drunk, hiccuping Peacecraft but either way I loved him. "Whatever you say, Zechs. I just hope we don't end up dead drunk and hurl on the jeep or something."I take a strong sip of the mystery wine and swish it in my mouth and swallowing hastily.**

**"Care to take a guess at what the mystery drink is?" he asked, holding the wine glass above us, his glass held royally between his fingers. I close my eyes and quickly reply that the strength from the wine couldn't have come from nothing else but Amaretto. He simply congratulates me with another toast. And then, a random, truly random question came to mind...**

**"If you're a virgin (as you had told me earlier), how are you able to perform those moves by rounds 3, 4 around there?"**

**The question made him burst into wild laughter and made him fall over. I blinked. His alcoholic euphoria must've made him _really_ nuts. Then again, with what i had just asked, it could've also been the Amaretto talking. In a way though, it was honestly kinda...cute. Yes, cute would be a good word. It was really cute seeing Zechs laugh heartedly like that. Like an ecstatic and blissful clown. After having calmed down (God knows how though; he looked as if he was really having a field day with that lengthy cackle), Zechs stumbled over, as with as much dignity a handsome man of his stature that was under the influence could manage, to the jeep and dived inside it to fish out something. Again, I had found it strangely...cute. Again, cute was just the right word to describe these moments. His legs dangling up in the air like that really made this aftermath of our first time together even more memorable. As I watched him, I figured that it seemed Zechs had stolen this before and hadn't been caught. When he resurfaced, a large catalog-sized book was now from his hands to mine. I blinked and eyed it twice before seeing if I was holding it the correct way... because in the the way I held it, it still looked like it had been upsidedown.**

**What a big one. Pizzas, some pinches or cups of amaretto and most of all...a kama sutra sex book for beginners. How..nice. Nice was another word for this moment. Now i know why our sex was so great. He must've really charmed them with his stunning looks and manners. Because he sure charmed me.**

**

* * *

****Happy? No! well, you'll have to wait 'till april 31st to get a decent chapter 3. **


	3. Chapter 4

**Confessions of a lustful soldier**

**Zechs and Noin**

**Rating-T+**

**Genre: Romance, lime**

**to anyone who was faithfully reading...I'm sorry I'm a little late. I had a major writer's block. But hey, better late than never!**

**Disclaimer: Zechs Marquise doesn't belong to me. Neither does Lucrezia Noin.I do have that nice "wild turkey" pic somewhere though...**

**Chapter 3- "what's the harm in a little fun, Father? I personally think it's a fair trade of privileges."**

**"How long has it been since we've made love, Zechs?" I asked, glancing over at my love who looks back at me with glaring blue eyes. That single action told me that it must've been too long...for him.**

**"Hmm...I don't know..."he first said before replying sarcastically, "ask the teachers who've piled up our schedules with last term tests." he grumbled and returned to his study.**

**He must've really been grumpy all this time without me by his side these last two to three months. I smirk and snicker. This was fun; this mental torture, though don't get me wrong, I'm not one whose fond of these methods, I just think it's a riot to laugh about when Zechs is the subject. "Well if it comforts you, I also missed you, but since i was too busy and so i didn't have time to see you in the day(I'd be at general Leagerman's advance class) or night,(I'd be too tired to sleep with you),but tonight as you can see, we had been given the day off so that i could have to the chance to help my boyfriend in...need." I ended that with a playful pat on his hand and a wink. He smirked and stuck his tongue out like a bratty child.**

**Zechs,1. Noin,2.**

**This was gonna be very fun.**

**"Hmm...I'll make a bet with you, Merquise. "I decided, closing a book cover. "Since you need your sleep and you so politely asked me, We could have sex tonight. but, only if you beat me at an MS battle."**

**The curious blonde across from me raised a brow." hmm...what would YOU want if you won?"**

**I looked up at the ceiling at tapped my finger on my chin thoughtfully. Poor Zechs. I was in total control of the situation.**

**"I just want one thing and one thing only...those academy-famous pancakes that you had made one morning...you didn't leave anything for me that time for me!"**

**Zechs blinked in pure stupor. I must've really mocked him."let me get this straight...a great night of sex...we're both happy...for a bunch of self-made breakfast pastries that you woke up late for?"He narrowed his eyes. "where's the catch here?"**

**I shook my head."nope. No catch. Your pancakes versus a one-night stand. What's to lose?"**

**silly question, isn't it?**

**okay, this will be part oneof two...and has to be moved to June because I'll be out on a school trip for the remaining two weeks...also send me suggestions at Suzuki Kiyo at diamondo282yahoo.ca or at the reviews page.**


End file.
